Pain and Suffering
by steelneena
Summary: What Anja Rainier found in the facility was devastating, but the secret resting inside the head of a tortured and beaten man will frighten her even more. Based off of the Oomph! music video, Auf Kurs, and Dero Goi Contains German language usage.
1. Chapter 1

Blinding white hot pain lanced up and down his leg and rebounded in his head as the two clones, their faces so familiar to him, held him fast and brought the drill bit to his left kneecap. Hot blood trickled down his leg in dark red rivulets. His piercing black brown eyes widened with the pain, the whites encircling the irises. His yells and screams went unheard till he was hoarse and numb with the pain.

Sound and words were muffled, and even though he could hardly see with the right eye, from his previous tourture session, the dark man noticed when _she_ entered his 'examination' room. She was beautiful, but menacing, holding the syringe like a pet snake, its silvery tip glinting in the harsh artificial light of the sterile room. It was then that he once again became lucid, his mind released from the existent pain, still reeling, in expectation of imminent tourture and fear of what she would do.

But he already knew that she would kill him for his knowledge. Somehow she had determined that breaking him was the key to her mission. Evil, ruthless, bitch… The dark man waited tensely for his captor's next move. She wrapped slender fingers roughly around his right upper arm, mercilessly plunging in the needle. A thin stream of blood ran down his heavily tattooed arm, and, letting the solution flow into his system, she smiled thinly in anticipation.

It didn't take long for the drug to execute its potency. Soon his yells had subsided and he, subdued, fell limp in the chair to which he was chained. The ruthless, menacing woman's lips pressed to his in a kiss of death as he gave in, feeling his heart begin to slow, and the blood grow sluggish in his veins. He was going to die soon… Mumbling his final acquiescence, the dark man's eyes flickered briefly, and the woman smiled wider, gratified as he gave her his breathless statement. It didn't matter any longer; he was going to Hell anyways…

The cuffs were removed and he was placed in a white outfit, a then dragged from the room, unable to stand. He was thrown into the cell with the other two. As the clones pushed him, he fell to his knees, a lightning bolt of pain striking sharply up his leg. He swayed there for a moment before the throbbing pain took over and his nervous system overloaded, sending him to the ground unconscious, with the other two, familiar faces. The woman left them, satisfied, to die, the three clones following her, wearing the prisoners clothing.

Confident that the experimental facility was a stronghold, the Fraulein thought on them no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Blindin~ Around 8 hours later…

"Why was I not notified? A whole three men go missing from a max security prison and no one bothers to tell me? Get that facility open! Jetzt! Macht Schell!" the furious woman ranted at her men. The whole operation as a disaster, a complete failure. Fick…

"Fraulein Rainer, the keypad had been disabled," one operative, Jens, reported hesitantly.

"So what are you waiting for? Open it! You are no imbecile. Konrad, go to the security office, and get the tape. I want to know who did this. I want to know if ǰavarǐna is behind this. I want to know. Gestern!" she sighed heavily after her outburst, in the busy silence.

"Fraulein Rainer, we have the door open,"

"Thank you Jens," One step closer… While Fraulein Rainer could be intimidating, she was not cruel, but exuded that sense of authority that was unquestionable. "Execute a search of the facility. I want to know what went on in here eight hours ago. Get me answers, and get me proof," She had already begun her own search when the first, evidence, was discovered.

"Fraulein, I think you should komm hier…" a man pointed warily at what appeared to be a holding cell. Fraulein Anja Rainer started forward to examine the claim, but stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.

Three men lay in a heap, blood pooling around them, unconscious, maybe even dead, bloodied and battered, left to die in a secure facility. "Identify them, and call a medic. JETZT!"

"This one, baldy here, he matches as Robert Flux, one of the three missing men, and this other is Andreas crap, also from the prison." An operative informed her.

"And what of the third man? There was no prison file on him for us,"

"He matches with the warden's description," Curiosity getting the better of her, Fraulein Rainer moved in closer and peered down at the dark man.

"His name?"

"Dero Goi, ma'am,"

~16 hours later…

"Flux, Robert, minimal/possible brain damage, fluid in lungs, convicted arsonist and murderer. Crap, Andreas, medium/possible brain damage, loss of blood, fingernails ripped out from left hand, convicted arsonist and murderer. Goi, Dero, severe damage to left knee, partial blindness in right eye. Arsenic in system. Complete knee reconstruction surgery required. Detox necessary. Convicted of arson and murders," the man paused as he read aloud to the Fraulein. "So you think that this could be revenge, this tourture?" he inquired. "Fraulein?"

Five foot eight, medium build, black hair, and dark brown eyes, heavily tattooed on arms and torso. Various facial piercings, wears eyeliner, spikes hair. Nationality: German. Born in Wölfsburg. Convicted of 5 cases of arson and 7…

"Fraulein?" Anja looked up, started from her reading, Dero Goi's partial file open in her hands.

"Entschuldigung, I did not hear you, I was…preoccupied," Herr Goi's face flashed through her consciousness.

"I had asked if this could have been done in vengeance?"

Shaking her head, Fraulein Rainer responded. "No. Not with tourture to this extent. Not this extreme. Look at the files. Only one man escaped any brain damage. Goi. He knows something, and they wanted to know it. _She_ wanted to know it. It is possible that he was mentally tourtured for information, and they just didn't want to ruin his brain. All they did was cause maximum extremity damage, and then inject him with Arsenic. They got what they wanted, obviously, and left him and the other two for dead. This is her work. ǰavarǐna. We need Goi conscious and willing to speak,"

"You want him to get a better lawyer or do you want to give a judge license to kill us for pardoning him?"

"At the moment, neither," she replied tersely. "Right now our goal is to get Goi to believe and trust us, not bribe him. He's just been through hell. He needs a friend, not an incentive. He already gave up on life,"

"Entschuldigung, but Herr Goi is out of surgery successfully and will awaken anywhere from a half hour to…" Anja didn't wait, and turned to her partner.

"As I said Johann, friend, not associate," she got up and left, taking the convict's partial file with her.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Later…

He felt her eyes on him when he awoke, but could not see her, sitting on his right side, as a result of the partial blindness. His throat felt hoarse and scratchy, and his arm was throbbing. Surprisingly he felt very minimal pain. _As a result of the Drug? Why did she come back? I told her all she wanted to know…_

"Herr Goi? How do you feel?" her voice broke into his contemplation, and he turned his head slightly, so as to see her better. His surprise was not lost on her. "You expected to see Fraulein ǰavarǐna. She has disappeared. It has been a little over twenty four hours since your initial capture. How do you feel?" She pressed.

"Fine…my knee…?" he asked weakly, hesitating.

"Had to be replaced. You will walk again of course, but it will take time and therapy," she replied without so much as a breath. "Herr Goi, I will not pressure you to tell us anything for another three hours, but I cannot wait any longer,"

"Crap? Flux?" there was concern reflectant upon his features.

"We are doing what we can…"

"You have no hope for them then," he stated bluntly, a deep sadness reluctant in deadened orbs.

"That is not entirely true, but they will require time to heal, as do you. Herr Goi, you are lucky to be alive, as are they,"

"We are convicts, felons. Why should you care?" Goi spat disgustedly back at her. "Self-righteous..." he muttered under his breath.

"If I could give you more time, I would. I personally made sure that you three were well treated," the Fraulein shot back at him. "No man, convict or felon, priest or bishop, deserves what you and your companions received," she added quietly, head bowed, and he found he could not watch her any longer.

"Give them their lives back," Dero's tone was heavy and quiet, a serious conviction radiating from his now glinting eyes.

"Crap and Flux, you mean?" she inquired, watching the dark man intently.

"Their families need their support. They have wives children…"

"And you don't?" her eyebrows rose questioningly as he glanced shiftily away. "Remember Herr Goi, I will soon have full access to your file. We know very little about you in particular at this point. No description of your crimes beyond murder and arson, seven of the former, five of the latter. We are not biased for or against you at this point, Herr Goi,"

Dero's dark eyes stared off into space as he contemplated his statement. "Herr Goi, Dero, you owe us only your official account of the record on the reason for your tourture, your captor's description and the events. Nothing more, nothing less,"

"Danke Schön Fraulein," his response was cold.

"You're Welcome," she replied genuinely. If the dark man was surprised at her admission, he did not show it, declining to respond. Anja stood and tentatively took a step towards the door.

"I have two little boys. Give them a chance for a good future," Pausing at the door, Anja turned to face the broken man, but his face was still turned towards the blank white wall, and she left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did he have to say?" Johann asked eagerly when she reentered the waiting room.

"Not much. He asks nothing for himself. He only has three requirements: that Robert and Andreas be pardoned and well seen to so that they can return to their families, and that his sons be given opportunities for the future,"

"He's married? With kids?"

"Didn't say scheiβe about a wife, just the sons,"

"Wife dead?"

"I wouldn't know, didn't dare ask him, as distant and detached as he was,"

"It's all taken care of,"

"I didn't even ask for anything…"

"I pulled some strings," Johann replied slowly, pulling a thick file off of the table. "You're the only one who qualifies to read it," Johann said as he handed it over.

"Goi's file?" her eyes widened as Johann nodded.

: Goi, Derrick Roran 'Dero'

Age: 40

Born: Wolfsburg, Deutschland - 16. April. 1970

No juvenile record. Tried and convicted of 5 cases of Arson and seven cases of first degree premeditated manslaughter. Further prosecution pending. Wife - Goi, Jocelyn Adele: Deceased. Son, Goi, Conrad Wilhelm, age 7. Son Goi, Matthias Roran, age 3.

Account for murder: sites the rape and murder of wife, Goi, Jocelyn by Schultz, Jacob and six other accomplices. Arson accounted as destruction of evidence in the murder cases. Two known associates: Coremann, Andreas Josef 'Crap' and Kaufmann, Robert Geoffrey 'Flux'. Only convicted of 4 counts of assisted arson and 4 accessories to murder.

Goi plead for temporary insanity. Denied. Life Sentence allotted. Further prosecution pending. Family has filed for termination.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guten Tag, Herr Goi," Anja was met with stony silence. "I have good news from the head neurosurgeon. Both Robert and Andreas will recover completely, minus a few brain cells. They asked how you were. Physically, I told them that you were healing. Mentally however, I am unsure if the same answer applies,"

This was met with a sharp turn of his head. "You Herr Goi, are an enigma. You seem rational enough to me, so why you do not ask for a full pardon is beyond me. That way you could provide your sons with a good future yourself,"

"They are better off without a vengeful murderer for a father,"

"I'm afraid that I feel contrary to that. You seem to find yourself worthy of death. I however do not,"

"Death?"

"You are scheduled for further court dates regarding the family's request to seek termination. They wish to determine if that fate is proper for a mass murdering vegetarian father of two who spends his days grocery shopping, riding motorcycles and playing his drum kit. Not the hobbies of a born killer, if you ask me,"

Dero clenched his teeth. "We will offer you anything that you want in exchange for what it is that is in your head. Please, believe me,"

"How am I sure that you will not go back on your outrageous promises? That is, after I have told you what you want to hear. I was tortoured for what I know, what is to say you won't do the same?" mistrust hung about the man like an aura.

"I won't lie to you, Herr Goi," his gaze left her.

"You treat me like I'm human,"

"Unfortunately for you, you are,"

"You know what I want," he looked sharply, deeply at her, his gaze piercing.

"Fine," she acquiesced, and her his sigh.

"The Fraulein, she wanted a name…"

"I don't wish to press you, take your time please," Fraulein Rainer looked gently down on him.

"The name of an informer, a spy, on her operation. It was ingrained in the prison, the dirty guards and all. We three knew about her involvement there, after a tousle we had with a guard. Regarding my eyeliner," he barked a laugh, before he continued. "Only I knew the name,"

"Did you tell her, did she ask?"

"That was why she took us. Didn't know which one of us knew who the mole was,"

"And that one was you," Dero turned away.

"Yes,"

"And you told her the name, ja?"

"Ja. But she'll never find him," His steel gaze bore through her as she watched him quizzically.

"I was the mole in her operation," his eyes found hers, frozen in shock. "And soon, I'll be dead,"

Finn


End file.
